


Ships in the Night

by Inactive_Account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Marking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: When Kamala hands in the wrong paper, Peter gives it a read through . . . Little did he realise it would serve as inspiration for him and Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://ask-parker-family.tumblr.com/post/148912460371/peter-people-like-to-romanceerrspiderman-and

# Ships in the Night

‘ _Yo, Petey, what you reading?’_

Peter flinched at the intrusion. The papers in his hand scattered across his desk; it felt childish to have been caught by surprise like that, but he could already feel a deep blush across his cheeks and a quickening of his heart. He stuttered an awkward reply, as he pushed back his chair and started to grab for the pages now across the desktop and floor. There was a shake to his hand. He avoided looking Wade in the eye, even as he knelt down to hunt for stray pieces, and he barely heard his fiancé walking ever closer out of curiosity.

He only paused when he saw polished shoes before him.

Peter felt his blush deepen, as he balanced himself upon his heels. He glanced up, only to see Wade standing with a bright smile, and it only made his embarrassment all the worse, particularly as the older man was dressed in that suit that he knew Peter very much loved. It was tailor-made with a red lining, along with a hood that came up to shield most of the scars and marks from sight, and Wade stood with bare hands rammed into his pockets. There was a scab on the corner of his mouth that wept, but his brown eyes were alive with light.

It was a momentary distraction. Wade was handsome, albeit in a very unconventional sense, and the suit bulged with muscles that Peter could never hope to achieve. He was so expressive, so animated, and he moved with such confidence that he could literally have all eyes upon him when entering a room, and – for those reasons – Peter didn’t initially notice when Wade snatched a piece of paper from his desk. Peter gave a gasp of concern.

“G-Give that back, Wade!”

Wade laughed and jumped back, so that his hood slid down his head. It revealed a few open sores on his skin, but they gave him little pain and he seemed unconcerned about them, and – even as Peter jumped up with fast reflexes, desperate to snatch the paper back – the mercenary dove onto one of the desks and waved it high in the air. Peter clenched his teeth and let out a hiss of breath. He marched forward to take the paper, only for Wade to use the desks as stepping-stones and run to the back of the class with a loud cheer and a bow.

“Wade, I teach here and you can’t –”

“Oh, is this porn? This is porn!” Wade brought the paper an inch from his nose. “It’s – It’s Spider-Man fanfiction, too! Ah, Petey, I learn something new about you every day! This one is pretty good, too, even uses proper grammar and everything. Okay, so let’s start from here: ‘Spider-Man trembled in ecstasy, giving a seductive moan’. Loving it already!”

“Look, I’m asking you to put it down. It’s not –”

“Why have they made you such a quivering virgin? You shout and make demands _way_ more than in this story, plus I like how vocal you are, gives the neighbours something to complain about. I mean how is ‘he moaned as Carol’s mouth wrapped . . . around . . . his –’”

The expression on Wade’s face broke his heart. Wade dropped his hand so that the paper was now by his waist, while his other came up to help hold the weight of it, and – as he looked down – his thumbs stroked at the page in an absent-minded manner. Those plump and large lips fell into a line, so that the sores no longer looked strained or open, while his shoulders hunched and his dark eyes became half-lidded with emotion. Peter snatched the paper from his hands, while he noted that Wade didn’t resist in any way or form.

“So,” Wade asked, “you – er – like Carol?”

Wade still stood on the desk; Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he quickly ran to the classroom door and locked it against any straggling students, and – just to be safe – he pulled down the blind over the glass window to the corridor beyond. He turned back, where he saw that Wade had jumped down onto the floor, if the action could even be called a ‘jump’ . . . it was more like a disheartened and controlled fall onto his feet. Wade even leaned back against the desk, where he half-sat upon it and kicked his feet out against the floor.

“Only as a friend,” said Peter.

“You got stories with her blowing you,” muttered Wade.

“I didn’t write them!” Peter raised his hands to massage his temples. “It’s by a student of mine . . . Kamala Khan . . . I think she got her chemistry paper mixed up with the one from her creative writing class, maybe? I – I didn’t even know there was such a thing as ‘ships’, but one of the other teachers told me that this kind of thing is popular, and . . . yeah.”

“Ah, thank God, sweetums! I was scared for a minute that you’d printed this off yourself, or – worse – wrote it as a whole fantasy thing, but now I can breathe a sigh of relief! Now I think about it, it’s a pretty awful story, anyway, bunch of bullshit nonsense.”

“Y-You’re kidding, right? It reads almost like a professional piece.”

There was a dangerous smirk from Wade. He gave a wink and walked over to Peter, with slow and steady movements, before he stood a few inches before him and used his height advantage to look down on him with a mischievous expression. It caused Peter to swallow hard, as Wade took the paper from him and glanced it over, before he walked along the rows and rows of desk’s to the front, and – with a sweep of his arm – he knocked everything from Peter’s desk onto the floor. Peter let out a cry of frustration.

Every single essay – previously piled to perfection – was scattered across the floor, and he knew from experience that hardly any of his students numbered or named every page, and the remains of his lunch stained the textbook that landed awkwardly on its spine. The framed photograph of the two of them now had a crack in the glass, while his laptop was luckily still in its padded case and protected from the display of ‘passion’.

Wade hopped onto the desk; he undid the button of his trousers, much in a way he likely intended to be ‘seductive’, before he spread his legs and leaned back on both hands, as he arched his back and let his head fall back. It sent a shiver through Peter, who instinctively licked his lips and looked back to double-check the door was locked, and he couldn’t help except to walk over to Wade and stand between his legs. He reached down and let his hands smooth over those thick thighs, as a spark of arousal cut into him.

“You’re doing this wrong, Petey,” said Wade.

The mercenary waved the paper in the air; Peter rolled his eyes and snatched it from his hands, before he gave it a cursory look through, and – with a deep blush – he realised what Wade wanted and to what he hinted. It looked like Kamala had a very specific position in mind for her fiction, which – frankly – seemed uncomfortable and impractical, but he shoved the desk with all his strength and watched it slam against the wall.

Wade nearly fell with the sudden movement, although his wide eyes made his awe clear at his partner’s proportionate strength of a spider, and he pulled himself back to be flush against the whiteboard and licked his lips. Peter gave a laugh, until he saw Wade undoing his jacket and shirt. The material slid off like water, revealing a bare chest and hips, and Wade appeared not to care about wrinkles or stains, as he threw the clothing onto the floor. There was something beyond sexy about his fiancé half-naked on his desk just after class.

“So – er – you want to do this -?”

“Like in the story?” Wade winked again. “Sure! You don’t?”

Peter rolled his eyes and placed a foot on the desk. He drew in a deep breath and jumped up to stand astride Wade, before he used his super-abilities to climb upon the wall, and – as he tried to find a comfortable way to kneel on the white-board – he realised his crotch was exactly aligned with Wade’s mouth. A hand came up to caress his covered crotch, which was now erect and strained at the material or his trousers, and Peter had to stifle a groan, while his lover undid the buttons and zipper, before he lowered them down.

“This still ain’t right, Petey.”

“Do you know about gravity?” Peter gave a sigh. “I may be able to stick to walls, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a strain on my knees or that I can’t get sore muscles. Frankly, I’m more worried about passing out from the blood rushing to my head if –”

“The blood won’t be in _that_ head, though, will it?”

“I’m pretty sure it will have to be, unless –”

The words were cut off by a groan. He felt Wade’s callused and cool fingers pull out his member, which now strained upward and touched against the shirt upon his stomach, and a small drop of pre-come stained the white material. That strong hand wrapped around him and moved with a slow rhythm; it was not enough to get him anywhere, but enough to tease and torment and coax him into wanting something more. It eventually pulled away, before it gave a slap to his buttock and Wade’s lips came forward to give it a brief kiss.

“You read the fic, baby boy,” said Wade. “Position!”

Peter gave a hiss of breath, as he crawled around with slow movements. He braced his knees on either side of Wade’s head, while his hands were astride his waist, and – as he lowered his head – his nose brushed against the now exposed length of his lover. The flesh always felt soft like velvet, even with the hardness underneath it, and Peter couldn’t help but dart his tongue out to the tip, as he stole a taste of what was to come. Wade hissed in pleasure.

“No fair, that’s a head start,” muttered Wade.

There was a pinch to his thigh; it caused Peter to arch his back, as he gave a slight hiss of pain, until he felt himself slide into Wade’s open mouth. He relished in his boyfriend’s lack of a gag reflex, as Wade took him deep to the root, and soon that nose was pressed against wiry pubic hair and hands were wrapped around his waist. It felt so hot, with such enough suction and tongue-movement to be perfect, and Peter soon moved in a rhythm into his lover, before he took him in turn and tried his best to reciprocate.

It was strange, but being upside-down seemed to help. Wade naturally curved upright, so it followed the shape of Peter’s mouth to perfection, and he caught the taste of pre-come heavy on his tongue, as he followed the veins and dipped into the tip. He nearly choked when the head hit the back of his throat, causing it to constrict around Wade and making Peter moan around his partner, and – despite that – Wade seemed to love it all the more.

He hated the slurps and sounds that came with the act, so inelegant and imperfect, but he loved how it felt to tease and torment his lover, as he occasionally let teeth scrape _very_ lightly along his shaft or blew cool air along saliva-covered flesh, and Wade grew more and more restless. Wade was getting vocal, so much so that the vibrations sent shivers through Peter’s spine, and he was bucking like a wild animal underneath him. The length began to throb and jerk, as pre-come streamed from the tip, and soon Wade gave a loud scream.

Wade came.

It flooded Peter’s mouth, so that he was forced to pull away and retch. The taste was bearable, but there was simply too much to swallow quick enough, and soon he felt spurts of come cover his face and nose, warm and wet to the touch. Peter felt a rush of arousal; he felt marked by Wade, almost possessed, and he adored the feeling of his lover’s hands taking over what his mouth was now unable. Wade moaned and licked at the head, while his hand pumped slow then fast upon the length, and – soon – he found a climax in turn.

He nearly collapsed under the weight of the pleasure; he placed all his weight upon his hands, as shivers passed through his body, and the ecstasy caused his body to blush and a heavy sweat to break over his skin. Peter struggled for breath, as pulse after pulse escaped his body, and eventually collapsed from the wall and fell painfully onto the floor. Wade gave out an amused laugh, as he wiped the come from his hands onto a stray piece of paper.

“P-Please – please don’t – don’t tell me . . .”

“Huh? What’s that, Petey?”

“Please don’t tell me that you wiped come onto Kamala’s fanfiction,” muttered Peter, as he tucked himself away. “I needed to give that her back. If I have to retype that up, just because you messed up her work -? It won’t be me on bottom for a long time.”

“Actually I think this may actually be someone’s homework.”

Peter groaned, as he sat up and looked to Wade. The older man used the same piece of paper to wipe his length, before he covered himself back up and jumped onto his feet, and – as he reached out a hand to help Peter to his feet – he gave a wink and a smile, which made it difficult to be too angry with him. They simply stood together for a long time, until Peter wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

“Well, I guess I can give them an A-plus,” muttered Peter.

“There’s the spirit, snookums!”


End file.
